Legend of Korra: Moniker God
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: Amon and Zaheer two men who wished to change the world and went to great lengths to do so. Both beaten by the Avatar Korra they failed, but why did they try in the first place? Was it their ambition or another's, and if the latter why did they wish for change? Takes place after book three the truth will be known.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Korra: Moniker God

Amon and Zaheer two men who wished to change the world and went to great lengths to do so. Both beaten by the Avatar Korra they failed, but why did they try in the first place? Was it their ambition or another's, and if the latter why did they wish for change? Takes place after book three the truth will be known.

Disclaimer: Don't own Legend of Korra or Avatar

Chapter: 1

Three years is a long time. Sometimes too long. Without a need for them 'Team Avatar' had disbanded and went on with their lives. Bolin had joined the earth nations most prominent fighting force why his brother Mako was the personal bodyguard of the soon to be king. Asami had taken over control of her fathers company Future Industries all in all they were doing good. As for Korra...well.

"Come on that the best you got?" Korra was breathing hard as she earthbent another slab at her opponent. The woman easily blocks and jumps and uses her earth bending to run along a wall. Korra tries and make the wall knock off her opponent but she kept ahead of Korra's attacks. Her opponent jumps off the wall bending some of it to come with her and sent it flying at Korra with a kick and nailed her in the chest and left her unable to fight.

"It's over folks." The crowd who had been watching the illegal fight roared for the winner as Korra slowly got up and limped out of the arena. Korra sighed as she sat on a bench and undid her bandages around her arm.

"Here." Korra watched as a small stack of bills were dropped onto the bench next to her. "Thanks for the lackluster performance." Korra just grunted as she grabbed her duffel bag and the money. "You look a lot like that Avatar chick you know?"

"Really?"

"Yeah what happened to her?"

"I have no idea." The man shrugged.

"Oh well who cares right? I mean last I heard she was crippled by the former leader of the Red Lotus."

"Yeah."

"They're finally doing it too."

"What?" The man smirked.

"Executing the damn bastard." Korra just nodded.

"I see."

"It's ironic the day the former Earth queens nephew gain the throne they execute her killer."

"Yeah that's the breaks some time." The man chuckles.

"Aint that the truth." He walks off as Korra get up off the bench.

"They're going to kill him huh. Maybe I'll head to the city to see his end." She sighed as she walked out of the underground facility. "Not like it would make a difference though." Korra thought it over and in the end decided to see Zaheer die and headed to the rail line in the city to buy a ticket to Republic City.

In Republic City

Mako sighed as he watched Wu try and fail miserably to pick up Asami. Even referring to himself a super-human since he was in line to being king of the Earth Nation. "Excuse me sir." Wu turned to Mako.

"Yes Mako what is it?"

"The president wishes to talk to you about your upcoming position." Wu sighed.

"Alright then." He looked at Asami. "Think about it my dear and I'll see you later." Wu walked off as Mako chuckled.

"I'm sorry about that."

"That's alright though I do wonder how you put up with him?"

"I just remind myself that he's going to be a great king someday."

"And that works?" Asami was caught off guard.

"Well that and banging my head into my wall when I get home for a few hours." Asami giggles.

"That sounds more like it." She smiles. "It's good to see you again."

"You to Asami." The two give a quick hug.

"Where is Bolin?"

"He's with Kuvira bringing stability across the Earth Nation."

"Wow that's great he gets to help people like he always wanted too." Mako nods.

"Yeah he's really happy in fact he'll be here for the crowning of the prince."

"Great since Korra will be here as well it will be like a big reunion." Mako smiles.

"Yeah it will."

"Mako come on I'm going back to the hotel!" Mako sighed as he smiled at Asami.

"I'll see you later." Asami returned the smile as Mako walked over to Wu's side.

In the Earth Nation

Kuvira lead the single biggest army in the world and was quite good at cleansing the bandit scum out of the Earth Nation. "We are almost there mam soon the Earth Nation will be whole again." Kuvira nodded.

"Yes soon we will be a nation once more." The Great Uniter was what the people called her as she had quickly dragged the deluded nation out of the hole in only three years. Suddenly the train came to a stop as the conductor came into the train car. "Why have we stopped?"

"Rocks are blocking the rail mam we believe it to be some bandits don't worry though the men will quickly take care of them." Kuvira smirks.

"No that's fine I'll go handle them myself." She exited the train and smirked as the bandits began to charge down the hillside to attack. In a matter of minutes she had the entire group of thirty subdued. "This is the big problem in this nation yet you're all so weak." Kuvira turns and walks back to the train as her men take the captured bandits to the car they used to hold prisoners. Everyone including Bolin marveled at her unlimited strength.

Unknown location

"Sir." The figure sitting in the shadows looked over.

"Yes."

"The execution date is set for tomorrow sir if we leave now we may make it in time." The man nods.

"Yes we will." He sighed. "This is a very important moment."

"Yes sir I know."

"Zaheer can't be killed we need him to complete the group."

"Yes sir the three of us know this." The man sighed. "If I may be so bold sir what makes you so confident that you coming out to finally fight will change the tide when we all failed?" The man chuckled.

"Simple I'm beyond all of you my dear student." The man turns to his follower. "After all I did save your life from your own brother...Amon." The former leader of the Equalists bowed his head in shame.

"Yes my lord I should have never strayed from your teachings and I almost died."

"It's fine Amon after Zaheer you were the closest to succeeding in our goal."

"Yes sir I will get the other two and our transport ready." The man nodded as Amon left.

"Soon we will rise and the truth will be seen by all." The man turned to the picture of his family and bowed. "I swear mother, brother and sister to change the world."

Rogue: And chapter.

Chaos: Ok this is good.

Rogue: Thanks I watched a few episodes last night and decided to give the story a twist.

Chaos: Yeah I can tell this changes things greatly I mean you kept that dude Amon alive.

Rogue: Yeah anyways thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Korra: Moniker God

Disclaimer: Don't own Legend of Korra or Avatar

Chapter: 2

Korra sighed as the train she was on pulled into the Republic City station. She grabbed her things and walked off the train noticing she was one of the few people exiting. She also noticed quite a few boarding the thing to leave the city. "I guess they fear Zaheer could break free and be lose in the city." Korra shrugged and walked out of the station. "Now then they are going to crown the kid and then execute Zaheer in the main square in a few hours." Korra hummed. "I'll go early and find a secluded spot so no one knows I'm here." Korra walked off to the square she could never have known what would happen that day.

With Tenzin

The older of the two air bending masters made his way along with his family to the town square. He didn't like the idea of crowning prince Wu the king of the Earth Nation with Zaheer so near. "Are you ok dad?" Tenzin looked at his daughter the only other air bending master and smiled.

"Yes my dear just thinking is all." Jinora nodded though she could tell something was up with her father. The family entered the square to see the place packed.

"Wow."

"That's a lot of people." For an unknown reason Jinora shivers which goes unnoticed by everyone but Tenzin. He moves over to his daughter and whispers so as to not worry the others.

"What is wrong my dear?"

"I'm not sure it feels like a powerful menacing force is rapidly approaching." Tenzin nods as the family moves deeper into the crowd. Only an hour remains till the coronation.

With Mako

The young fire bender sighed as he watched prince Wu fidget nervously. "Nothing is going to happen prince." Wu looked at Mako.

"Are you certain Mako?"

"Yes if anyone wanted to harm you they would have done it already." Mako sighed. "As it is in another twenty minutes you will be crowned king." Wu smirked.

"Thats true soon I'll be king of the Earth Nation and no one will try and harm me then."

"Exactly so just calm down the wait is almost over." Wu sighed in relieve.

"Thank you so much Mako."

"Don't mention it sir."

Small clearing forty minutes from Republic City

Amon, Unalaq and Vaatu waited patiently for their master as he recharged his energy. "The execution is not far off."

"We are well aware of that Unalaq."

"Is the master well he did use his powers for an extremely long time." Amon frowned behind his mask.

"I am not sure Vaatu but we will believe in him for now." The demon nodded.

"I agree though he should be ready to move again by now." Amon was about to reprimand Unalaq when the master appeared.

"You are indeed correct Unalaq I have been ready for the past five minutes."

"Then why are we not going my lord?" The master smirked.

"Simple I wish to make a grand showing of this and that means timing is everything worry not we will be in time." The three men share a look before bowing to there master.

"As you wish sir." He walks off as the three look up again.

"Do you truly think master's addition to the fight will sway the tide so dramatically?"

"Unalaq this man has easily humiliated all of us a thousand times with out trying if he says he's going to easily turn the tide then I give him my full support,"

"As do I." Unalaq sighed.

"I believe in master as well but the soul fact that he's never showed us his full power is the same reason I question it." Vaatu nodded.

"Yes that is a little concerning." Amon sighed.

"The master knows what he's doing we just need to trust him." The other two sigh in defeat. Suddenly the master walks back over to them.

"Alright get up my students we move now the timing will be perfect."

Main Square of Republic City

Everyone cheered as Wu finished his speech glad that the idiot was done boring them. The president walked up to the stand as Wu waved to the crowd and cleared his throat. "Thank you king Wu for that stirring speech." Wu gave him a thumbs up as the president sighed. "Now then as you all know only three short years ago we had a radical group of anarchist who were named the Red Lotus." The crowd booed. "Yes we all share the same sentiment of this group and why the other three members were killed or thought dead we have in custody the leader Zaheer who will be put to death for his crimes which includes attempted murder of the Avatar among other things." The crowd yelled as the president tried to calm them down. After a few minutes the yelling died down. "Thank you now the culprit will be here momentarily to pay for his crimes and in front of all of you have his death sentence carried out." The president walked off the stage.

With Zaheer

The leader of the Red Lotus sat in the back of the heavily armored statmobile that was taking him to his execution. Zaheer though seemed incredibly calm for a man who was about to die as he felt the police wagon slow to a stop. The two metal bending police officers opened the doors. "Alright asshole get out we're here." Zaheer stood up and walked to the doors and jumped down to the ground.

"I'm so looking forward to this bastard." Zaheer said nothing as the two officers took up positions next to him.

"Alright dirt bag get moving." Zaheer didn't need to be told twice as he walked without hesitation to the stage where he knew death awaited him. The three walked up the stairs on the back of the stage and the first officer stopped as Zaheer and the other one moved to the center where a log was sitting with a sword stabbed into it. The man performing the deed had on a black hood so as to conceal his face. He reached down and grabbed the handle and pulled out the blade. The officer stood behind Zaheer as he stood before the log and the president got back on stage.

"Zaheer you have been labeled a traitor and have murdered and attempted to murder many innocent people for these crimes you are sentenced to death. Do you have any last words?" Zaheer was about to say no when he felt the energy only his master could have and slowly smirked.

"Yes today will be the beginning of the end for your corrupt world as the truth shall begin to be shown to you fools." Zaheer knelt down and rested his head against the log. "You may try but I already know you will fail to kill me this day." Most of the crowd murmured quietly as the president looked at Zaheer.

"You seem very confident in this but i assure you no one will save your life this day Zaheer." The president gets off the stage as the executor slowly brings the sword up over his head and swings it down nearing Zaheer's neck with every second. But then...

Rogue: And chapter.

Chaos: What the hell man!

Rogue: 'Smiles' Cliffhanger.

Chaos: You're an asshole.

Rogue: Thanks. Also thank you all for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

The Legend of Korra: Moniker God

Disclaimer: Don't own Legend of Korra or Avatar

Chapter: 3

"You seem very confident in this but I assure you no one will save your life this day Zaheer." The president gets off the stage as the executor slowly brings the sword up over his head and swings it down nearing Zaheer's neck with every second. But then just as the blade was seconds from making contact of all things a shadow appears and blocks the blade. The executor stumbles back a bit.

"What the hell?" The man summed up most of the citizens thoughts as they watched the shadow retreat back into itself.

"I see that you do not wish to listen to me." Everyone focuses on Zaheer. "You can not kill me this day." Zaheer lifts his head and smirks at the people.

"How did that happen?" Most of the crowd was ready to panic at that point. They did panic when the shadows of the chains rose up and snapped the restraints that held Zaheer captive. Zaheer slowly stood up as the executor finally regained his baring and took the sword and slashed at him. Zaheer however no longer being held was easily able to avoid his attacks.

"This is proving rather useless don't you think."

"Shut up you murderer you're death is all but assured." Zaheer sighs.

"You fool even if I wasn't free right now you couldn't kill me for he doesn't wish it to happen."

"Who! Who would save a mad man like you!"

"Me." Even though the answer was a little over a whisper it still was heard by the entire plaza of people. The man who had been given the job of executing Zaheer turned about halfway around where the voice came from when a fist was buried into his jaw and the six foot seven giant was sent off his feet and off the stage as he crashed like a heap on the ground. Everyone was too shocked to panic as they saw the assailant. He topped off at just about six foot and didn't look all that powerful certainly not powerful enough to send that guy flying off the stage like he did. "Ah Zaheer my boy how are you?" Zaheer dropped to a knee as he bowed.

"Besides my failure to beat the Avatar I'm doing good my master." Some members of the crowd started to back away from the stage after hearing that Zaheer actually had a boss.

"Oh that's fine my boy you did indeed come the closest of the four." The crowd which had remained mostly calm finally broke into all out panic as seemingly out of the shadows walked two men and of all things the demon Vaatu.

"What that thing was destroyed by Korra!"

"Hah that stupid girl could never destroy me." The first man to come out of the shadow removed his hood reveling Unalaq.

"That's true." The only other member besides the leader removed his hood reveling Amon.

"Please like me you two had to be saved by the master."

"Yeah well at lees we were almost killed by our enemy your own brother was the one to almost kill you." Amon growled.

"Why don't you shut up Unalaq."

"Quiet!" The three instantly shut up the minute the masters voice was heard. "You three are always bickering over stupid shit." The three bow their heads in shame. "This is why Zaheer is my best student he understands the teachings I gave you the most." The man turns to Zaheer and seemed to smile. "In fact you destroyed my expectations of you I never thought you'd fly yet you got it."

"Yes it took me a bit to work out exactly what the saying meant." The master nodded.

"Yes though I wish to ask you something my child."

"What my lord?"

"When you were willing to trade the revived Air Nation for the Avatar you could have just did as you said and left the Air benders at their temple why you took your entire group to meet the Avatar." The master starts to walk around Zaheer. "Which begs the question why didn't you I mean I know you Zaheer there's no way you didn't know that the Avatar would have back up and I also know you took your strongest follower who was also your lover with you." By now the master was behind Zaheer. "I also know that you are not one to blindly have faith there is no way you thought just the two of you could handle any backup the Avatar had which leads me to this conclusion." The master was now back to where he started and looking at Zaheer. "About the time you got the Avatar to agree to surrender herself you had figured out what the saying meant that you needed to have no earthly bonds to hold you down." You could picture the smirk on the masters face. "So in other words as that time drew near you realized that you had only one earthly bond the love you felt for P'li so you took her with you knowing that if she did die as you expected you'd gain the ability to fly." All of the on lookers were shocked. "Am I wrong Zaheer?" Zaheer started to laugh.

"As always my lord you are always a step ahead of the rest." Zaheer sighed. "I didn't want her to die in my heart but yes I knew going in to the meeting with the Avatar that she would most likely die and decided that if learning to fly was compensation for her death it was worth it." Most of the crowd was shocked. The master started to laugh.

"That's my boy Zaheer that's why you are my best."

"Why would you be in love with that freak anyways." Zaheer leveled a glare at Unalaq as the master moved into his line of sight.

"Zaheer calm down I know he deserves a beating for that but I need him for the plan we fail without him no matter how much of an annoyance he is." Zaheer sighs.

"As you wish my lord."

"Thank you Zaheer." The master walks to the front of the stage. "People of Republic city do not fear we are not here to destroy but enlighten you." The master smiles under his hood. "And we ask for the new team Avatar to please come forth and talk with us."

"He can't be serious?"

"I'm going."

"What! But Mako he could kill you."

"Do not worry Wu I'll be fine." Wu sighs.

"Ok then if you say so." Mako walks towards the stage when Asami walks up next to him.

"This should be fun." Mako smirked.

"Yeah let's hope all we do is talk."

"Please I could handle him myself." The two look over to see Bolin.

"Bro." Bolin smiles at Mako.

"Yo so where's Korra at?"

"We don't know?"

"What really?"

"Yeah she told her dad she was already here but no one's seen her in the city." Bolin frowned.

"That's not good."

"I know."

"We're almost to the stage so quiet down." The two nod as the three walk out of the crowd and stand before the stage.

"Hello team Avatar but where is your leader Korra?"

"We don't know." The master blinks a few times.

"That's sad to hear." The master shuts his eyes. "I could have sworn I sensed her spirit." The three look at him in shock.

"What?"

"Yes she is actually very near here I wonder why she wont come down here." The master frowns. "Does she not wish to talk with me?"

"You did create a group to kill her." The master nods.

"I did indeed but now I'm very happy I failed in that endeavor."

"Why?" The master opened his eyes and frowned.

"Come now master Tenzin I only asked for the Avatars close allies."

"I taught her how to bend air and have been a friend since her birth so I more than qualify." The master chuckled.

"Yes you do Tenzin." The master sighed. "Well if you must know it has to do with the poor girl herself." The master took a deep breath. "I've alway sensed her spirit energy so easily because of the unending light within it that no matter the problem she had hope, joy, love and faith." The master shrugged. "I never thought anyone could feel like this above all else the Avatar."

"What do you mean?"

"Simple my dear Tenzin after her near death exposure Korra's spirit has been completely destroyed now when i sense her all I find is an emptiness she has no hope or love or joy or even faith she has died without dieing and it's wonderful." The master chuckles. "Zaheer did even better than kill her he destroyed her spirit!" Tenzin growled as the maniac on stage laughed.

Korra looked down at the stage where the man who made a group to kill her stood laughing. Korra shook her head and slowly backed away from the square. "This is stupid he's right I almost died and he's stronger than Zaheer."

"So you are giving up." Korra turns and sees her father with her favorite pet Naga. Tonraq sighed. "My dear daughter you are the avatar and he's calling you out."

"I can't do it dad." Tonarq hugs Korra.

"My dear you can do anything you want because you are the avatar and a strong and independent women."

"I'm afraid dad."

"I know baby but you have to move on and overcome your fear otherwise you will never feel the same again." Korra sighs as she leans against her father.

"You're right dad wish me luck." Tonraq smiles as Korra jumps on to Naga and pats him. "Ok boy let's go talk to this idiot." Naga barks as he jumps down off the roof she had been on and started to run through the crowd of onlookers.

"Oh look she's got a little spirit back." Naga runs up to the stage as Korra jumps off and stands next to her friends.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes miss avatar I was wondering how you've been doing lately?"

"Besides recovering from my near death experience I've been fine." The man smiles.

"That's good to hear I'm glad you're ok." Korra growls.

"Why did you make this stupid group of killers?" The man laughs.

"Your death wasn't my main focus it was just a way to make people notice me and my men."

"Oh?"

"Yes the true goal was to destroy this silly notion of the avatar and everything this world has taken to be fact for decades." He smirks. "With your death it would make it easier to show the truth to the world because they would be without their beloved hero." Korra crossed her arms.

"Yeah well all you've proven is your an idiot." The guys entire attitude changes.

"I see that is how you wish to play this game." He sighs. "So be it if you wont listen then I will force this world to learn the truth." He smiles. "Come avatar let's see how well you control your power."

"You want to fight me?" Korra shrugs. "Fine why not I'll end this fight real fast." Korra uses air bending to rocket herself at the guy and tries to punch him in the face but he steps aside and grabs her arm as he covers his hand in shadows.

"Korra get away from him now!"

"Too late Tenzin I can finally get the last piece of the puzzle." He takes the hand covered in shadow and slams it into her chest and smiles as shadow erupts out her back. He let's go of Korra who shakes her head.

"What the heck was that suppose to do?" The guy just smiles as people in the crowd scream. Korra turns and looks in shock as the shadow that had went through her morphed into a figure.

"Why dear avatar even you have an evil side my little trick just gives that evil side a body to play in." Korra stares in shock as the shadow is a perfect copy except that it has a dark aura around it and the eyes are dull and avoid of life.

"What the hell?!" Tenzin growls as the man walks over to the 'Dark' Korra.

"This is the manifestation of all your negative thoughts and ideas." He smiles. "This is you but she has no morals to keep her from doing as she wishes."

"That bending is outlawed!"

"Oh shut up Tenzin so am I!" The master chuckles. "Shadow bending is an ancient bending style." He waves his hand. "It was outlawed due to it's unstoppable power and nature."

"It was outlawed due to it's corrupt nature."

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely Tenzin now then I have my final piece and I'm leaving now with my allies."

"No you're not."

"Oh poor avatar you are not in control I am." 'Dark' Korra blast Korra off the stage and into Tenzin with her wind bending before the master opens a dark portal for his people to escape. He stops and bows to the crowd. "Your god says goodbye losers."

Rogue: Chapter

Chaos: This is crazy

Rogue: Yeah this guy called himself god

Chaos: Yeah what a bold statement

Rogue: Thanks for reading and please review


End file.
